New is and isnt better, isnt it?
by AriCMpie
Summary: AU for K, yes it's a highschool AU Yata's first few days in high school, newtown, new people (hopefully), a fresh start. He has to get away from his old town, everywhere he went he saw Saruhiko. He wanted to be done with the guy, after everything he put him through. Sadaharu x Misaski! side Mikoto x Tatara
1. New school New friends New life?

**_Chapter 1:_ New school. New friends. New life?**

I hated this dumb navy blue uniform I had to wear, the stupid thing stuck to my skin as I glided through the streets on my favorite board, approaching a building only a mile or so away from my apartment. Once I got to the school I stopped and stared at the walls. Those brown doors were taunting me silently as I walked up the steps, I wasn't afraid of high school or its dumb rules. I adjusted the skateboard at my hip and beanie on my head, still looking at the damn handle with resentment, thinking. No I wasn't scared, maybe a little nervous cause I didn't know what to expect but whatever, I adjusted the beanie one last time. "Fuck it." I said before opening the doors loudly, and it lead straight to a common hang out, obviously cause there were groups of people hanging everywhere. Older kids. Taller kids. All staring at me for some reason, why were they staring at me? "Damn" I whisper before walking from the center of attention, my head still held high, but eyes at the walls. I could hear the slight whispers and laughing but I wasn't gonna let them know I cared. The room was pretty damn big and hell there was a lot of other kids, but I got through it pretty easily. Most of the assholes lost intrest in me pretty quickly, getting in a quick giggle in before returning to whatever dumb conversation they were having before. Everyone seemed to have a friend group, even other freshman. I guess that's the worst part about a new town, you don't know anyone.

"Hey Yata!" a gruff voice called out across from me, my head turned quickly with an intimidating scowl. The guy that called me, I didn't recognize his voice, but his ugly mug. How could I forget, "Kamamoto!"I cried out and went in for a one handed embrace but that damn bastard didn't want that, went straight for the bear hug. I could have hit him, but I was so relieved to have seen someone I actually knew, "Damn Moto, you're gonna make me drop my board." I laughed and he dropped his grasp immediately still holding that dumb goofy grin, he's had the same one ever since we were in elementary school. "Time has changed you man, I barely recognized you, nice goatee blondie." I laughed getting my footing back, and inspected the now pretty big guy. Kamamoto only laughed in response, and held his hand to my head. "Time hasn't changed you much pumpkin, did you even grow after sixth grade?" I could have decked him, but I simply swatted his hand away and laughed a shut up, Somethings could be glossed over in reunitement.

"Who's this Kamamoto?"

I hadn't even looked at the group that the blondie had come from, but the even deeper voice caught my attention. A small group walked towards us, an even taller male with bright red hair was the one who talked. To his left a tall blonde with glasses, to his right a white haired guy with a soft and happy face, and then cowering behind the middle guy was, a little girl? She caught on to my surprise obviously and hid even more, in... fear? Of course I felt bad, I didn't mean to scare her so i averted my eyes back to guy who talked. Kamamoto turned to his friend, "This is Yata, old buddy of mine." he explained to the group. "Yata that's Mikoto Suoh.." he pointed to the red head.

"Just Mikoto is fine."

"Izumo Kusanagi..." Kamamoto pointed to the other blonde.

"Kusanagi." he looked down at me while he informed, I don't think I really like this Kusanagi guy.

"Our princess Anna…" pointing down to the little girl who looked less scared and now more curious than anything. I'm not gonna lie, she was interesting me the most right now. I'm not a creeper either, but she's just so little, too little to be in high school. Anyone could see that.

"And…"

"Kamamoto how do you know such a shrimp? Such a young shrimp at that, you're a freshman right?" the white haired guy left Mikoto's side and went to Moto's looking me up and down with that dumb expression still on his face. Smart guy interrupted his own introduction. This asshole though, my glare couldn't even get him to change his expression. "I'm not a shrimp , just cause I let Kamamoto get away with saying that doesn't mean I'll let you." I growled and tried to sound intimidating, the Mikoto guy held a defensive face, and Kusanagi let out a laugh, as did the white haired guy slightly breaking the tension. "A delusional shrimp at that, I like this kid Kamamoto." Kusanagi said while still chuckling. The white haired was still laughing and practically fell on my shoulder and back, nearly dropping me down to the floor. When the hell did he get behind me? "Sorry kid, didn't know you were so touchy on the subject. Won't happen again, promise. By the way I'm Tatara, only a grade ahead of you like Kamamoto, so we might have some classes together." This kid was way to happy-go-lucky in his attitude, it was a little creepy but I couldn't be an asshole to him. I did shake him off though and he was back at Mikoto's side slightly giggling still.

A ringing went through the school and the full room started to empty pretty quick, but we stayed as a group. Tatara was giving a puppy dog look to Kusanagi and Mikoto, so was Kamamoto but it looked weirder on him. And that Anna girl tugged at both of their sleeves and gave them a look as well that made them both sigh. "Alright," Kusanagi said finally and looked at me again this time with a smile though. "During Lunch if you don't have anyone you wanna sit with, you're welcome to join us." This kind of surprised me, at least the group was welcoming. "Yay." Anna smiled widely at Mikoto, finally the first thing I heard the girl say. It was less high pitched then I thought, right after that I immediately felt the pull of both Tatara and Kamamoto on my arms. "What's your first class Yata?" Tatara asked in a singsongy voice which surprisingly didn't annoy me, just made me laugh. "Get off of me you bastards." I simply laughed before shaking them off my body, to both of their surprise. "Yata is strong for such a little guy." Tatara whispered to my old buddy, I gave him a warning glare before taking out my class list causing both males to snicker. "Really Yata? You didn't read your class list before getting here? Slacker."

"He's gonna fit in perfectly with us." Tatara added.

"Shutup."I said quietly reading the paper, "Geometry, then I've got biology." I answered while folding the paper and tightening the board to my hip and bag at my back. Earning me another snicker, "Damn nerd, those are sophomore classes, maybe we'll have more classes then I though together. Common follow us." Tatara grabbed me by the wrist and I let him drag me to our room. Kamamoto just followed behind hands in his pockets, "Well atleast we wont have to do our homework now." Kamamoto laughed.

"Oi, if either of you bastards think you're getting easy answers from me, then you're both delusional!" I yelled and bopped Kamamoto over the head. Today was defiantly more interesting then I thought.

 _ **/Thank you so much for reading, hopefully I'll get chapter two up in a few days. Let me know what you think!** _


	2. The Hallways are Dangerous

_**Chapter 2: The Hallways are Dangerous**_

It was interesting walking and talking down the halls with Tatara and Kamamoto, they both seemed like pretty cool and chill guys. Kamamoto was still as likable as ever and so was Tatara surprisingly, he has this draw to him that is almost inhuman. The most interesting thing about being around them was that people just seemed to move out of our way, the hall was practically clear for us. Even though a minute ago it had groups of kids standing around talking by their lockers. I kinda like it, it made me feel powerful. When I walked into the school the first time this morning, no one was moving from their spot, I had to walk around. "So after the bell we have ten minutes to get to class, a two minute warning ding goes off and then if you're not in your class by the last bell, you're dead." Tatara explained, as he walked in between me and Kamamoto with his smug little grin.

"Dead? That escalated quickly, don't ya think?" obviously the bastard was over exaggerating, scare the freshy, haha so funny. This only made Tatara tisk of course and Kamamoto did the same. "It's nothing to joke about Yata, if you're late to class you have to get a late pass from student councils hall monitors. They are all serious assholes." the blonde's voice slightly went up, was he really afraid of a hall monitor?

"Really Moto? Do you honestly think I'm afraid of a fucking kid with a plastic badge? What's he gonna do give me a damn detention?"

"Worse sometimes, it's best to just stay clear of the them. Especially someone as hostile and hot headed as you, Student Council thinks their the law of the school. If you piss them off it won't be pretty, definitely worse than detention." Tatara informed seriously before switching his tone again. "We can't have you getting it in with them on your first day, If Mikoto sees Yata and Reisi fighting on the first day of school you know it won't be pretty. And by not pretty Yata, I mean it will start another year long fight, not worth it. So stay clear of the people with blue sashes. I'd rather be a peacemaker not a troublemaker, if you know what i mean. "

"Well you should have thought about that before you starting hanging out with Mikoto Suoh, Tatara." Taunted Kamamoto

"You right, you right. But I can't help it that boy is quite the cutie, and a sweetheart and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah save your pillow talk for Mikoto's bedroom please." Kamamoto laughed and shrugged off Tatara's gushing like it didn't matter. Obviously I was a bit out of the loop here, but such a personal question I guess can be avoided until later. Well more like I'll watch the two in lunch or something, you don't ask about stuff like that. "Well if this Reisi prick fucks with me, he's headed for a rude awaking. I'm no punk, I'm not taking his shit."

" I'd watch my tongue if I were you, you're asking for trouble when you speak of Reisi MunaKata in that way. You'd do well to teach your friends some respect Totsuka, before someone else decides too." The voice was next to us, belonging to a blonde girl leaning on a locker who looked like she had a stick up her ass, she also looked pretty pissed. Her navy blue uniform was ironed but tight on her curvy frame, and a royal blue sash covered her front. What am I supposed to say to that? It would be sooner or later that a girl decided to talk to me, just my luck for the girl to be on the damn council. I knew I should have gone to a coed school. "I-I-I'm...um sorry, come on let's just get to class." was all I could let out before feeling my face get hot and had to look down and walk away. Kamamoto quickly trailed and behind me all I could hear was Tatara talking to that girl. "Well we'll make sure to do that Seri, have fun watching your halls, we won't bother you any longer." he waved and jogged away towards us.

"Smooth Yata you're no punk right? You're face almost got as bright as your hair, does someone have a crush on vise president of the student council? " Tatara laughed along with Kamamoto as the warning ding went off. I hit them both over the head in my anger, "Bastards, what else was I supposed to do. She's a girl I can't say or do anything to her. And no, no I don't. What the fuck kinda question is that?" I mumbled out and began to walk in front of the two as they laughed holding the side of their heads. "Our class is the second door down, luck for you our teacher is a guy, so hopefully you don't turn into a beet again." Tatara said as I walked towards the class angrily. A man sat in the front of the room, "Welcome to geometry, take a workbook from my desk and take a seat anywhere." He called while his eyes were glued to today's newspaper and pencil in hand. The room was a little more than half full of people, I looked for some open desks for me and my friends to sit at, but my eye caught a blue haired guy I knew to well playing on his phone. My eyes widened, why the hell was he here? And I caught his attention also, he gave off one of his creepy smiles and put his phone into his blazers pockets. "Funny seeing you here Mi~sa~ki." he cooed loudly, bringing his glasses closer to the brim of his nose. Oh all hell is gonna break loose, like hell I was having a class with this bastard. And is that a blue sash on him to?

 _ **((Thank you so much for the favorites and Follows, it really means a lot to me that you took the time to read what I wrote. So my gift you guys before I get hella drunk tonight! Happy NewYears!**_


	3. Why is Murder Illegal?

**_**Chapter 3: Why is murder illegal?**_**

 _ **Ok guys, I actually just learned that I had to disable my moderate guest reviews, so I'm sorry but I couldn't read the three review I received. I'm so sorry about that, kinda still pretty new to this whole publishing thing. If I could see them, then I would definitely reply to them. Anyways thanks again for reading my story, sorry again (bows).**_

"Hey Yata, lets sit over here ok?" Tatara said and pulled onto my blazer, I slapped his hand away never loosing eye contact with the damn bastard. Standing there for a moment, before stomping right over to that prick's desk, slamming my hand against the wooden surface, "What the hell are you doing here monkey?" I yelled out, little to say I was extremely pissed off at this situation and at Saruh-, no this man is barely Fushimi to me, hell, he's no man to me, only a treacherous smarkalicky monkey. It didn't matter if my body was meters or centimeters away from the asshole, he held his eerie smirk still. "Really Misaki? There is no reason to yell you know. Unless your plan to attract the attention of the whole class?" his tone was partially taunting yet also partially monotone, a tone only he could make, and it was only pissing me off more. Still he was right, only then did I notice people's stares at us, especially Tatara and Kamamoto, they looked confused. " Nosie motherfuckers." I grumbled under my breath, "How about you all mind your own damn business!"

"How about you shut up for a minute," At first all eyes went to the ground after I had yelled, including the teacher, but at monkey's words ears were perked once again, and attention came right back to us again. "swear again and I will be forced to give you a demerit Misaki. And don't you think for a second think just because we were lovers that I wouldn't do it either." This bastard. As of right now the only thing stopping me from murdering Saruhiko Fushimi was the life in prison sentance. Then again I could alway plead temporary insanity, a couple of months in the loony bin wasnt too bad. Also considering I'm only fifteen is a big part, I could still be tried as a kid, and maybe not a life sentence.

Fushimi's eyebrow went up and his smirk went even bigger, he knew what the fuck he was doing and the sick bastard was enjoying every moment of it. If you could hear the sound of jaw's drop, the geometry room would have sounded like a damn war zone. Along with a couple of snickers and giggles in the mix, god I could kill the damn monkey. "That's not fucking true and you damn well know it." I seethed, and pushed the desk at him which he easily stopped. "Isn't it thought, Mi~sa~ki?" he asked after pulling out a yellow pad of paper. And instantly began to write on it, not a moment later did he hand it to me. "I warned you before hand, so I'd be at detention after school on friday if I were you." I crumbled the little paper in my hand, "Like hell I will motherfucking monkey!" that was all I could get out before the final bell rang, that was when the teacher decided to intervene in our hostile situation with a clearing of his throat, and all eyes went on to him. "Alright, that's enough excitement for the first day I think, um Misaki could you please find a seat so I can begin class?" I could tell the man was pretty uncomfortable,so I looked over him calling me by the first name. I walked over slowly but in a still pissed manner towards an awkward and little fearful Kamamoto and a Tatara trying not to burst out laughing, still clutching his side.

"I prefer to be called by my last name, Yata, sir." I called out very loudly as I sat down, so the whole class could hear, and looked away from a nudging Tatara and a gleaming monkey. The teacher nodded at me and proceeded to introduce himself, but I really could care less about him, and so I started to zone out. I moved away from the city to get away from him, why the hell is he here of all places now? Fushimi betrayed me, and I didn't want to feel his presence let alone be in the same school as him. What the hell! How did he even join the school council? He's a freshman too, he shouldn't have the power to give me a damn demerit for swearing!

"So when were you gonna tell me that you were gay too Yata? If you and glasses had a bad break up or something I can definitely get you a new man real quick." he still had a laugh in his voice still, and I glared at him. He brought me back from my thoughts. "It was just an inside joke from a couple of years back, we were never together! "I whispered out angrily and rubbed my temples. Well at least now I knew my short suspicion of Tatara was true. "Look I don't have to explain myself to you. Just forget that ever happened. " for the second time today I felt my face get hot, thank the fucking gods it wasn't in front of the damn monkey. "I always thought you and Saruhiko were like best friends…" it was the first thing Kamamoto said in a long while. And Tatara's lit up like a damn Christmas tree, "Aww Yata, how are you not gonna tell me about this! What happ-"

"Guy's if you would please? Unless you would rather go see the dean in his office?" The man called from the front of the class.

"Actually that's perfect, thank you so much for this sir. Class was getting a tad bit boring; Yata, Kamamoto, common lets go." Now usually I don't listen to anyone, but he had a point this class was blowing and anything was better than being around this whole embarrassing situation. So I got up to follow him along with the big blondie. I saw the monkey give me a wink and wave as I flicked him off, and we left with a slam to the door. I looked down the hallway as I followed Tatara, "So about this Saruhiko guy-" he started before I shut him the hell up.

"Look you forget about that monkey, and I don't break your bones Alright?"

"Fair enough, fair enough, alright subject dropped for now…" Tatara trailed as I groaned. Well if this was the best I was gonna get, then I guess it would have to work. "How far away is the damn dean's office anyways?" I grumbled. Making both guys snort. "Oh please we aren't going there." Kamamoto laughed.

"Please Yata, we're going to a far funner place you aren't afraid of hights are you?"

"Really asshole?"

"Alright, stupid question, sorry. You should like it on the roof, I'm pretty sure Mikoto, Izumo and Anna are already up there."

 _((Thank you again for your follow, favorites and reviews (even though I couldn't see them). You have no idea how happy I am when I see them! And hopefully I can get this next chapter up in a few days_


	4. Sentiment and Action

_((Hello again, sorry this one kinda came out a little later then usual, I appreciate the comments that I can finally read now and thanks again for reading my story!_

Chapter 4: Sentiments and Action

The two males led me and made some meaningless chatter as I walked behind in silence, I was just grateful that they truly understood that I didn't want to talk about what had happened only a few minutes ago. They didn't ignore me either though, trying to keep me in there conversation and everything was really nice, these two definitely were not bad guys at all. As we walked we soon hit a staircase and went up two flights of it, and then came upon two glass doors that led to the outside. Tatara took out his ID card and jingled at the door for a moment before it opened, it was pretty obvious now that they did this pretty often, damn rebels, well I guess there was a reason to why I liked them. The roof was big and spacious, obviously not at all meant for student access; it was unkempt, no railings were on the perimeters, garbage was on the floor along with multitudes of cigarette buds. It also smelled strongly of cigarettes-or was that simply the air?

"So you guys finally decided to join the party huh? And hothead decided to join you too, how nice." Kusanagi sarcastically gushed taking the last drag of his cigarette before flicking it onto the ground and going into a little green box for another one. Both he and Mikoto were smoking away while the little girl, Anna sat on the sturdy box far enough away from the toxic chemicals. "Oh Izumo how could we have class without you, and forty five minutes without Mikoto would be my own personal space of hell." The silvered haired male cood sarcastically while winking at the taller blonde who only rolled his eyes at Tatara.

"We had to get out of there a blue already writ up Yata, and they were about to go at it any minute." Kamamoto explained to the older guys, and both of there eyes went straight to me. Mikoto looked a little pissed while Kusanagi looked amused. "What did you do?" Mikoto asked me flicking his own cigarette away.

"He got in trouble for swearing, a freshie blue abusing his power like always. It was just stupid."Tatara answered for me, obviously leaving out a big part of the story, and for that I was grateful. Mikoto looked at me again curiously and so did Kusanagi, "The damn council, thinks they can do whatever they want don't they? I already told Reisi to train his dogs right." Mikoto grumbled and looked out into the skyline, it was easy to tell that he was pretty upset by this. Kusanagi even looked a little ticked, "That completely ridiculous, everyone in this damn school swears. To get in trouble for that insane." The blonde just shook his head in non belivence. This made me bite at my cheek, this story really wasn't initially true and I don't want to lie to these guys.

"I knew the bastard who writ me up, and we don't have a good past, so we kinda fought. I swore at him not really in general, so I just pissed him off." I corrected Tataras words, and then everyone was looking at me at this point. Kusanagi definitely looked pissed now, Mikoto a little shocked, Kamamoto confuses, Tatars amused and Anna...she looked sad for some reason. Her look caught me most, he sad eyes bore into my hazel ones, it seemed like she was peering into my soul. It was fucking creepy.

"So that's no exception, if anything it only makes it worse." Kusanagi responded.

"He can't handle his own so abuses his power, I'm definitely going to have to have a talk with Reisi" Mikoto looked angry now, it's nice to know that they care. I've barely known them for an hour, and they are already coming to my defense, I always did have a good choice in friends. Well except for Saurhi- damnit Fushimi I mean. Kusanagi looked over to me again, "What's your and this guys past?" Mikoto asked, just for the sake of knowing I suppose. Even if these guys are cool, I'm not cool with the idea of them knowing about this. Not yet, I didn't feel like telling anyone yet, it doesn't matter anyways cause its in the past. Before I can even open my mouth to answer the other the one person who hadn't spoken since we got to the roof let her little voice out. "Leave him alone Mikoto, it's none of your concern." The look on her face wasn't sad anymore more empathetic, how did she? Nah, she doesn't know anything, how could she? The small girl jumped off of the box she sat on and walked over to me and embraced me. Hugging me tightly, and she dug her face into my shoulder, for such a small thing her hug was fierce. "It wasn't right for him to do that to you, I'm sorry." She whispered to me, only loud enough for me to hear. I could have lost it right there, but there was no way in the seven hells that I was ever going to look like a bitch in front of all those guys. I got quiet and awkward quickly, so I patted Anna's back and coaxed her off of me "Alright, alright, thanks, I'm good." Was all I could let out, a felt a tad blush on my cheek but it was nothing close to what happened when I talked to the blonde girl earlier. Anna let go of me and had a small smile on her face, she was too sweet. I could see why Kamamoto called her princess now.

"Alright Anna leave him alone." Mikoto said, and beckoned her over with a finger curl. Both Kusanagi and Mikoto were done with there smoking so Anna skipped over and took her position behind the talk redhead. "Well since this has come to new lights were gonna have to do something about this. Kusanagi; let Eric, Chitose and Akagi know that we're gonna need them. Council needs to be reminded of something's. " Mikoto told the blonde next to him the other brought out a cell phone and quickly began to texting.

"Tatara, when's the next council meeting?" Unlike Kusanagi, Tatara was not quick to react in fact he looked irrigated. A hand on his hip as he gave a disbelieving face, "Mikoto, what do we need the guys for? There is no more need to fighting, we just need to talk to council to get this all straightened out." The tall redhead let out a sigh. "We are going to try talking, their mostly for looks and just in case. Answer the question Tatara." Mikoto was irritated obviously with the other. "If you start again, I swear to god I will not talk to you like for forever." Tatara's face for once was not joking for once, he obviously was really against the idea of Mikoto starting something. Wait! Why would a fight be necessary? Don't get me wrong, I'm not against the fighting at all, hell I love it. Still what happened with Fushimi did not require any kind of force. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well we," Mikoto started, "Are going to talk to the head of the student council, this is the same problem we had last year. I'm sick of this, it's bull shit. You can join us if you want." I was pretty shocked about about the offer and accepted with a nod, if would be interesting. Maybe I'd see the Monkey and get a good swing at him.

"The meeting today is after school, it gets out at six." Tatara mumbled out turning his back to Mikoto. The redhead grabbed him from behind holding him by the waist, he moved in and kissed the shorter boy on the side of his head. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen today." Well that answered a few questions for now, but now my mind was more concerned about what would happen at six o'clock.

((Hopefully I can get chapter five out by the end of the week, if you like please tell me what you think. Any kind of feed back is wonderful, good or bad.


	5. Lunch Time

_(( Sorry for such a long wait this chapter is just story development, and hopefully by the end of the week I can get into the real stuff. I just felt so bad for never updating! So sorry about that!_

It was nice to just screw around again like in middle school again, and I really did enjoy these guys company. Apparently this whole abusing power thing has been happening since before I, and even Kamamoto, came here. They've always been at it even since Kusanagi was a freshman, and now he's an nineteen year old super senior. I can definitely see why the group is a little pissed off about the whole thing more now. The first day of Mikoto's freshman year he got written up for wandering the halls lost, that was three days in detention; Kusanagi got a week's worth of detention for defending a girl that a council member was harassing the same week, and that's how the two of them met. Why they don't get along too well with council. Especially with this Reisi Munakata the same guy who snitched on 'em. and now the president of student council. We ended up only screwing around for a couple of class periods, Mikoto and Kusanagi were pretty adamant about us going back to class after a while. 'Save your absences for the end of the semester!' Kusanagi badgered to us. Sure, sure, but me and Tatara were having fun messing around on my board, even Kamamoto wanted to take it for a minute but that fatass would have snapped it in two, still I did what I was told. I got it he just didn't want us to get into anymore trouble.

Classes rolled by slowly but surely and I didn't have any other classes with that monkey, thank the fucking gods! It was bad enough I had to see him at least once a day, anymore would be bad for his health. Hell I even didn't see him in the damn hallways, I kinda wanted to see the bastard hope he'd give me a better reason to kick his ass. Even though the classes were boring and long I had one thing to look forward to, lunch time.

"Our table is the last one over there." Tatara called out pointing out to a table at the furthest end of the school cafeteria, I saw Anna, Kusanagi and Mikoto at the table with a bunch of other guys that I didn't know. Kamamoto and Tatara headed to get food, but being broke as fuck I decided to just sit with the table. As I walked over to the table I got some stares from other tables but I just ignored and walked towards the table as if I owned it myself. "Yo" I called out receiving a small smirk from Kusanagi and Mikoto, I even saw a tint of a smile from Anna. The four other males that sat gave me a look that wasn't exactly warming yet it also wasn't cold either. "I'm assuming your Yata." called one as I nodded my head and taking a seat next to Kusanagi. "'eard you ain't exactly friends with the council either." Another called with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a problem with that damn concil, I got a problem with Fushimi Saruhiko, and if just so happens to be on student council. Then they better fucking watch out." Obviously they were feeling me out, and there was no way I was gonna look like a punk in front of them. Not in front of guys that I didn't know. They seemed pretty content with my genuine answer. The male across from me held out his hand to me "Chitose" he called out and I took his hand.

"Dewa"

"Bando"

"Eric"

"Looks like my group has taken you in as their own eh Yata?" Tatara called out before sitting next to me, Kamamoto across from him next to Chitose. "Anyone who wants to give hell to Council, and actually has the balls to do it, is a friend of ours." Called out the one called Eric. Only making Tatara sigh out, I could tell that in this group Tatara was the peace keeper for them.

"On about that again? I mean I don't think Yata deserves that punishment either but honestly if Saruhiko used to be like your best friend you should give him some slack." For guys who have known me for less than a day were really pushing all of my buttons.

"FUSHIMI was my friend once, that was a long time ago, and he betrayed me. He has no right to even speak to me, and that son of a bitch had the fucking nerve to pull that shit. No slack and no mercy, I'm handing his ass to him done way or another."

Laughter again. "I officially like this kid now." The one named Bando called out.

"That's why he's apart of the plan now." Mikoto said while smirking, "Fushimi is all yours kid." And that made me smile.


	6. Fighting is Naughty

**_Chapter_** __ _ **six: Fighting is Naughty**_

"Alright remember your promise Mikoto!" Tatara reminded in a yell, walking ahead of the clear leader of the group. We were all walking from Kusanagi and Mikoto's apartment, it was only a few blocks away from the high school so it's the ideal hangout spot for their little group ( I only say their cause well come on let's face it I gotta prove my worth before we become a we). The little place could fit all of us in the living room, and still be able to talk and watch a movie comfortably, till now. It was 5:50 and we were gonna knock some heads, well hopefully. Even if Tatara was against it.

After what Tatara had said as we were walking down the street Mikoto just grabbed at the grey haired boy's jacket pulling the shorter male to him, sure he struggled and it it was funny but Mikoto got what he wanted. He held his...boyfriend… I think… by the waist and whispered something into his ear that only made him giggle before letting go. Akagi, Chitose, Eric, Kamamoto and myself all trailed behind the four best friends. Kusanagi and Mikoto side by side, Tatara slightly ahead of them and Anna trailing on Mikoto's heels.

"So what's the plan Mikoto?" the male called Eric asked nonchalantly to his friend causing the tall redhead to look behind himself onto them. Now Mikoto almost never smiles but when he grins is when it is actually scary, such a face should not be allowed. "Well we are going to talk to Reisi make him see a little reason, I doubt it will get very serious, but if he doesn't give Yata a pass there will be a problem." his voice wasn't its usual gruffness, but anyone could tell how dead set on he was about this.

When we arrived at the school again, we entered the building and went down the now empty and eerie hallways and headed toward what I'm guessing is the Council room. It was close to the forbidden teachers lounge that I've heard some stories about. As we walked we were silent until we reached a big blue door which Mikoto opened without even a knock. Finally I heard the noise of other people, some girls gasping in surprise making Chistose and Eric laugh. We all walked in onto the little room, only having about maybe fifteen other students already occupying it. I recognized two of them from classes and in the hallways, and of course that damn Monkey was fucking there. In the front of the room a blue haired male and the same blonde girl from that morning, the one who got all mad when I was talking shit. I could feel my cheeks tint just remembering the embarrassment. Neither looked very happy about the interruption, and the guy talked first, "What is the meaning of this Mikoto? Izumo? We are a little busy right now." obviously he was familiar with both males, the only people who call Kusanagi by his first name were Tatara, Anna and Mikoto.

"We got a slight problem Reisi, ya see one of your puppies don't understand the limits of his power." Kusanagi said looking at the council members who were subordinates of Reisi. The bluenette looked irritated and sighed out but before he could even say anything the girl piped up, Siri, if I remember right. "What are you talking about Kusanagi? No one in our group will go out of their way to abuse their powers tha-"

"Nobody's talking to you Siri," Chistose said with a sing songy voice a small smirk making all of us let out a small laughs and it also earned Chistose a smack over the head from Kusanagi. Someone's touchy. It was obviously that the council members were becoming more and more angry, Reisi quieted his blond supportnet quickly "I have made sure that every member on this council knows the student handbook from the front page to the last page, so what is the problem?"

"Your problem is Saruhiko Fushimi, Reisi. You see he seems to have a problem keeping personal issues away from his duty. Abusing his power because of old scores unsettled, and it needs to be nipped at the bud now so later there will be no problems. We apologize for intruding but it had to be said as soon as possible." Tatara said in a calming and kind tone, I could definitely tell who was the peacemaker and who the troublemakers were in the group. All eyes went to Reisi then to Fushimi and then back to Reisi, the male sighted as he rubbed his temples, "Fushimi stand and explain the meaning of this to me." and the damn monkey did stand, he also looked pretty fucking pissed to my amusement. Giving me a dirty look as he spoke, "Sir I did not act out of anger, nor out of spite. Me and Misaki's past had nothing to do with the clear textbook punishment I gave out. It's not my fault that he refuses to move on from childish squabbles, and continue to believe that everyone is out to get him.."

I got angry at that, but Tatara grabbed my arm to silence me and Mikoto began to talk again, "I know nothing of their past but what I do know that the punishment did not fit the crime. It is simply ridiculous to single one student out for his word choice while everyone else says what he wishes when he wishes." Reisi looked to the Monkey again with a raised eyebrow for further explanation and he did answer quickly. "Profanity is not allowed I gave Misaki plenty of warnings-"

"It is Yata to you. Call me Misaki one more fucking time Monkey I swear to god you will regret it." I interrupt, seething completely, I was pissed who the hell does he think he is to talk to me like that anymore. I could see the break in the Monkey's professional facade he had going on with his smirk. " Am I upsetting you Mi-sa-" And that was enough for me to lunge out at him, thought I was quickly restrained by Kamamoto, Eric and Chistose. Damn I was itaching a fight his fucking monkey face was pissing me off already.

Reisi slammed his fist onto the desk, "Enough both of you," he scolded as I pushed the guys off of me and and looked right back at the Monkey with his confident smirk, neither of us paying Reisi any attention at all, "Fushimi do not antagonize him, Mi-, Yata do not be so hot headed." This guy knew how to push buttons didn't he. "You know what man, fuck you too, I don't knew you telling me what to do. I'll talk to the damn bastard anyway I want to."

"There he goes." I heard Kamamoto whisper to the guys who chucked I could feel them all watching me. I looked dead at Reisi who was beyond pissed now, "I don't give a shit about the dumb ass detention anymore, you keep that Monkey away from me I don't cause problems. That how simple this can be."

"Oh Misaki, I am not a pawn to be played. He cannot keep me from truly doing anything, and you're proving to be quite the interesting plaything now. It's terrible to see you still haven't lost your anger problems, I guess that's why Kuroh cheated on you for m-" And that was it that's all he needed to say, and I punched him right in his face. I don't remember ever getting close enough to actually punch him but I felt connection and heard the sound loudly. Then I hit again and again, his hits back felt like absolutely nothing. I felt people grabbing me and pulling me back but I fought them to, I wanted to mess Fushimi up for everything he put me through. All the shit I went through during our friendship, sure some of it was my stupid selves fault, but he didn't have to take the one thing that was keeping me sane. I don't remember us getting into the hallway but Kamamoto was pulling on me along with Chistose, and everyone was yelling to run.


End file.
